Do you think?
by Mercury Guardian
Summary: It involves Taiki, Zoicite and the word 'pretty'. Your going to have to read it to believe it. finished


AN: This no plot, no sense, should have been buried six feet into the ground to never see the light of day but was posted up here anyway just for the heck of it fic is dedicated to Lilian and her pesky plot bunnies (who actually came up with this idea in the first place). 

Disclaimer: If you believe I own Sailor Moon perhaps you'd like to also buy the Statue of Liberty from me. ^_^

Do you think…..?

Zoicite sat on a park bench ignoring the lovely scenery around him. Instead his mind was troubled. Why was it so hard to get that blue haired girl to notice him? She couldn't be appalled by his looks. He was gorgeous; every woman he'd ever met said so. Then a thought struck him. What if……..? Could it be possible he was TOO pretty? He stood. This would require some investigating. 

A young woman walked by. She had short curly brown hair, small framed glasses that sat in front of hazel eyes. Perhaps she would know. "Excuse me miss?" 

She turned around and looked at the young man. 'He's gorgeous,' she thought silently while taking in his long strawberry blonde curly hair swept up into a ponytail and his cool forest green eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'm…. I'm too pretty?" the question came with slight hesitation. It wasn't really something you went up to ask strangers. Or anyone else for that matter, but then again he needed answers and this seemed to be the only way to try and obtain any.

Her hazel eyes flashed with confusion. "No not at all."

"Thank you," he spoke then walked off just leaving her to stand there and wonder what that had all been about. 

Zoicite walked happily along the streets now. Obviously 'being too pretty' was not the thing that was wrong with him. Then something else occurred to him. Asking only one person didn't mean it wasn't true. She might have only been trying to be nice. Obviously this would require further investigation. Before he could do that though, he would need supplies.

After a quick stop in a drug store to pick up a notepad and a pen Zoicite was once again along his way. He spoke with people and afterwards would write something down then be on his way again.

******************************************

Somewhere else in Tokyo….

Taiki, one of the Three Lights sat in a booth by a window watching people walk by. Or at least that's what he looked like he was doing. Strangely enough he hadn't been mauled by fans at all that day screaming at him just because he was a popular idol at the moment. That suited him just fine. He didn't particularly like being in that position in the first place. 

His mind wasn't on that though. He was thinking of a blue haired girl from his class. Absently he sipped some coffee. She probably wouldn't give him the time of day. Having been there all morning and not really pay attention to how much coffee he had drunk through this course of time a weird notion entered his head. Maybe he wasn't pretty enough? Though the idea probably had concurred from caffeine overload it for some reason seemed logical enough at the moment. He would just have to find out.

At this moment a waitress came by. "Sir, did you want a refill?"

He looked up to see a young woman with short curly brown hair, small framed glasses sitting in front of hazel colored eyes smiling at him with a pot of coffee in her hand. "No thank you but could you answer a question for me?"

She nodded hoping the brown haired idol was going to ask for a phone number. "Sure."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" he asked with complete seriousness.

The waitress blinked slightly confused. This had just happened to her in the park only fifteen minutes ago. Maybe there was just some sort of insecurity thing with guys who had long hair kept up in ponytails. "Of course I do," she answered not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you," he stood up and walked over to the counter to pay his bill then left. After he walked around for a couple of minutes he decided asking a few more people might be a good idea.

*******************************************

"Excuse me madam but may I ask you something?" Zoicite was talking with an elderly woman with a heavily wrinkled face and white hair. She had a walking cane with her.

"Looking for words of wisdom are you? Go ahead ask away," she answered.

He smiled somewhat uncertain of asking this person. Of course he had to though. All the ones he'd asked before were young woman and they all said yes. It would be unfair to just ask one group of people though. He needed to know this to be true from everyone. "Do you think I'm too pretty?"

"Listen boy, there's not such a thing as being 'too pretty.' But if you still think you are don't worry over it. Give yourself a few years and then you'll become old and wrinkly like me and you won't have to be asking people things like that," she spoke with a smile.

"Ummm…ok. Thanks," he said uncomfortably then left as quickly as possible.

******************************************

"Sir do you think I'm pretty?" Like Zoicite, Taiki wanted to make sure he got everyone. So far everyone seemed to think highly of the idol. What unnerved him the most was the old lady that had asked him out after she answered his question and actually chased him three blocks before he could lose her. However that problem shouldn't come up with this person.

An old man maybe in his seventies gave Taiki a strange hard and long look. "Sonny did you hit your head sometime today?"

"No…"

"Maybe you should get some rest. The heat might be getting to you," the old man continued.

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Sir its Febuary. Theres snow on the ground. There is no heat."

The old man nodded, "frostbite then maybe."

"Yeah… sure… I think I should be going now."

*****************************************

Zoicite sat on a bus bench now tallying up his totals. Hmmm… it was a tie. Of course the only ones who had said 'no' had been guys who chased him down the street for asking their girlfriends. What was he going to do with this though? He couldn't have a tie?

He felt someone sit down beside him on the bench. Looking over he saw Taiki. He only needed to ask one more person. Why not?

Taiki looked at Zoicite. He still needed to ask a young male to make sure he had every viewpoint. Then he could be done with this thing.

They both looked at each other. "Do you think I'm too pretty?" Zoicite asked.

At the same time Taiki voiced his question, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Both of them sat back stareing at the other in shock. Zoicite thought this guy might be hitting on him. Taiki was having similar thoughts about the green eyed general. 

"Well would you look at the time?" The idol was the first to break the silence, "I've got to be going." And quickly he stood and half ran away. If he ever heard the word 'pretty' again it would be far too soon.

"Yeah… me too," Zoicite spoke and ran off in the opposite direction of the idol. He was going to have nightmares about this one. Yes. Nightmares. He was certain of it.

AN: Well there you go its done. So what did you all think? Come on review. I seriously want to know what you think of this. Oh and if you read it and didn't like it I warned you at the beginning it should have been buried six feet into the ground. ^_^


End file.
